iDrama
by lineabellfromTN
Summary: *SEDDIE* Freddie loves Sam. Sam loves Freddie. Carly loves Freddie. Freddie doesn't love Carly. When Freddie and Sam finally get together both their lives turn for the worse. It sounds HORRIBLE but it's better than it sounds...I hope!
1. Flowers and running in the rain

I DONT OWN ICARLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!okay, that clear? Good!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maybe the fact that she loved me is the reason I was running down the street. Maybe it was because her best friend loved me, too. Maybe it was because I knew which one I wanted. Or maybe it was because they were fighting over…me.

**--Flashback--**

"Hey Freddie!" Carly screamed at me, eying the daisies I was holding for Sam.

"Hey Carls." I said calmly, searching the room for a certain beautiful blonde.

"Are those flowers for me?" she asked, swinging her body side to side as she stood there. Truthfully…I hadn't loved her since middle school in eighth grade. It was just hard to except so I kept going after her.

"Oh. Umm," I started nervously. It felt weird rejecting someone who had rejected me numerous times before, "actually…No." Her eyes dropped down to the floor and her body stopped moving.

"Oh."

"Actually. They're for Sam."

"What?"

"They're for Sam."

"Oh. When did you start liking Sam?"

"About…I don't know…I guess as soon as we started High School last year."

"Wow."

"Yeah…"

And there it was. The stupid depressing awkward silence that comes after someone finds out their crush doesn't love them back.

"Freddie," Carly finally said, "I think you should know…I love you."

And of course as soon as she said that the elevator doors flung open with Sam standing there. Her eyes were focused on me. As soon as Carly finished speaking Sam's eyes dropped to the floor.

"I'm sorry Carly," I said quickly hoping I could catch Sam before she made a comment about Carly finally loving me back, "I…I just don't love you anymore." Sam's eyes picked up to me.

"Then are you in love with Sam?" Carly asked. Her eyes begged for me to tell the truth to her.

"Yes." I said.

"She loves you too, Freddie." she responded before turning around and walking up the stairs.

My eyes flickered to where Sam stood. She stepped forward, allowing the elevator doors to finally close.

"Sam. Do you really love me? Is that the truth? What Carly said, I mean." I said in a rush. She nodded slowly, closing her eyes so she couldn't see my reaction. I smiled at her, walking towards her and handing her the flowers.

"Th-thanks, Freddie." she said.

"Anytime." I said. I smirked, watching her face turn a bright red. I heard Carly suddenly walking down the stairs, staring at Sam and me with a jealous nod to Sam as she passed by.

"I thought you guys left already." she said suddenly.

"Nope…just taking our time, Carls." Sam said quickly.

"Well… I think you should leave soon." Carly shot back. Her voice was rough and almost angry. Almost.

"Why can't we just hang here?"

"Because I said so!"

"But I say best friends should be able to hang out in best friends' houses!"

"Well maybe we're not best friends!"

"I guess not!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

And then Sam ran out. Carly turned to me with loving eyes.

"You can stay Freddie." she said.

I ran. That's all I knew to do. I didn't love Carly. I didn't want to be around her when she wanted me. So I ran.

**--End Flashback--**

I didn't stop running until I reached the park. When I arrived I sat down in a bright red swing. I pushed my shoes off of my feet and allowed the grass to sink in between my toes. I sat there for a long time just thinking of Sam and how much I loved her.

"Hey Freddo." the most familiar voice in the world said from behind me.

"Hey Sammy." I said.

"Hey, only my dad can call me that!" she said through a few short laughs. I could here her doing something and then I saw her in front of me with her bright green converses in her right hand.

"I don't care." I stated.

"Well--," she stopped, looking up into the sky, "It's raining."

"What?" I asked stupidly.

"It's raining."

"Really?"

"Yeah," she stood there for a few more seconds and then dropped her converses. She then brought her left hand in front of her with the fingers spread apart widely, "In 5," she pulled her thumb into her palm, "4," she pulled her index finger into her palm, "3," she brought her middle finger down, "2," she brought her ring finger down. Her pinky still held in the air as she lifted her head to look at the dull sky. And all of a sudden I felt it. Large wet drops fell on my head. I pulled my body out of the colorful swing and picked up both pairs of sneakers that laid in the grass.

"Come on!" I yelled

"Where are we going?" she yelled through the rain.

"My apartment! I doubt we can go back to Carly's!"

"True!"

And that's what we did. We raced each other down the street in our bare feet. When we arrived in front of my apartment I couldn't help but look back at Carly's door before opening my own.

"Hey Freddie…Who's this?" A voice said. I knew that voice so well, but I didn't want to hear it.

ICANTBREATHEWITHOUTYOUBUTIHAVETOBREATHEWITHOUTYOUBUTIHAVETONEVERWANTEDTHISNEVERWANNASEEYOUHURTEVERYLITTLEBUMPIN

Hey this is my first chapter fic. I didn't really have great ideas so I just kind of jotted down whatevs came to my mind as I wrote...Well...that IS what I usually do but I usually have ideas for what the stories going to be about before I start writing. well... R&R pweeese! It would mean more to me than a banana does to a monkey...okay...that didn't make any since but whatever!!!

Love from the heart and only the heart,

LTN...but you can call me CarPet(see my profile if you wanna know why I always add a weird name after LTN)


	2. Uncle Jack's Threat

I DON'T OWN ICARLY!!!!

Last chapter was in Freddie's POV this is in Sam's…=)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Freddie stepped into his apartment. Before I could take a step in I could hear a deep voice talking, "Hey Freddie…Who's this?"

Freddie didn't respond. He stared at the man as if he was a murderer. As if Freddie hated him.

"What are you doing here, Dad?" Freddie finally spoke up.

"Just here to see my son." The man replied back.

"You left seven years ago! You expect me to just let you back into my life?" Freddie yelled. I looked to Ms. Benson, who stood in the kitchen staring at us. She walked forward and put her hand on the small of my back, pushing me towards Freddie's room.

"Let's get you changed, Sam." she said.

"Okay." I responded quietly. For some reason I felt it wasn't a good idea to stay with Freddie like I wanted to.

When we reached Freddie's room Ms. Benson stepped over to his closet and pulled out a pair of park blue sweats.

"That's Freddie's Uncle." she stated. It caught me off guard and I jumped slightly.

"But didn't Freddie call him Dad?" I asked.

"Yes. Freddie's father died when he was just two. I thought I could pretend it never happened and Jack could come in as his father instead." she said looking over to me before stepping to Freddie's dresser and taking out a black short sleeved shirt.

"Then what happened?" I asked.

"It worked out fine until Freddie turned eight. He told me he was done playing pretend and wanted to move to New York to work with one of his old friends from high school."

She handed me both articles of clothing and gave me a weak smile Before turning around and walking away.

"Wait." I heard myself say. I wasn't planning on saying anything, though.

"Yes, dear?"

Before I could come up with anything to say I saw Freddie rushing into the room. He stopped next to me and put his left arm around my waist. His cheeks were red with anger and as his Uncle Jack stepped into the room behind him, Freddie tightened his grip around my waist.

"I'm not leaving!" Freddie yelled.

"Freddie! Be reasonable…what do you have here anyways?" Jack responded.

"I have Sam! I have my friends, Mom, a good school, what else do you want me to have?" Freddie screeched out. I could see his eyes beginning to fill with tears. I turned my head to Jack as he stepped forward and took my arm.

"And what if you didn't have your little girlfriend? Would you still want to live here?"

"Probably!"

"Well let's just see about that." Jack released my arm and began walking backwards.

"Dad! Dad what do you mean by that?" Freddie yelled desperately as Jack turned around and ran out the front door.

Freddie turned to me to face him and pulled me in for a tight emotional hug.

"I won't let him touch you, Sam." he whispered into my hair.

"I'm not worried, you big manly man, you." I stated, pushing my head into his chest.

"You two should probably change." Ms. Benson suddenly said. I walked over to where I had dropped Freddie's clothes on the floor from when Freddie walked in and picked them up. Ms. Benson pointed me in the correct direction to a bathroom. I stepped in and took a deep breath.

I wouldn't admit that I was scared. Only Samantha Puckett would ever admit that. I'm Sam Puckett. A completely different girl. But truthfully inside I knew Jack scared me and I felt like his threat was serious. I quickly changed and stepped out of the bathroom to see Freddie standing there waiting.

"Dork, what are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm scared my Dad's serious. Whatever he meant by what he said before he left scares me, Sam." He responded quickly.

"It…," I paused, trying to sum up the courage to say the four words i was terrified to say, "It scares me, too." Freddie quickly wrapped his arms around me. I felt him press his lips to the top of my head before pulling away.

"Hey Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"I bet you're hungry, you haven't eaten anything in the last four hours. Come on let's go get some ham." My face brightened and I nodded quickly.

"Yay!"

"Come on." He took my hand as we walked to the kitchen.

HEYHEYYOUYOUIDON'TLIKEYOURGIRLFRIENDNOWAYNOWAYITHINKYOUNEEDANEWONEHEYHEYYOUYOUICOULDBEYOURGIRLFRIENDHEYHEYYOUYOUICOULD

Okay so Chapter two!!YAY remember to R&R peoples I want feedback!!!=) pweese! haha....I'm seriously just writing whatevs comes to my mind as I write I have NOTHING planned excpet for one tiny thing...So if you peoples got some things in here just say and if it really helps I'll mention your username on EACH chapter I write...I'm thinking about...ten chapters? It might change because this is my last day of spring break and so I won't have much time to write...=(... I'll try...But my room's being redone and the whole thing with my sister is taking a lot of time out of my schedule...Oh my golly gosh(haha) this is a really long auther's note, eh? haha I'll end it...down there

Love from the heart and only the heart,

LTN...but you can call me Angel =)


End file.
